


Sugar Me Good

by gayporn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Harry has a lot of Daddies by the way, M/M, Panties, Porn, Pretty Harry, Sex, Sexsexsexsex, Slutty Harry, but he's no whore, but yeah, daddy - Freeform, harry loves men, kinda hard to explain, larry stylinson - Freeform, men and money, men men men and harry, slutty!Harry, so like Harry is a slutty mc slut and just like slutty, so like to be basic here ben and harry there is only tiny bit of liam and harry, so much sex, then louis and harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:39:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayporn/pseuds/gayporn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>     </p><p>Summary: Sometimes there are those that gets what they want, sometimes there are those who don't want everything they can have, and sometimes there'll be dirty deeds done for the pleasure of one. Let's just say a little sugar baby wants a certain Daddy to play some games with him, even if he's hard to get.<br/><br/><a href="http://twitter.com/harryonmen">Twitter</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Me Good

**Author's Note:**

> Please send feedback! Tumblr is letmelarryyou if this was good and you'd like a sequal comment here and message me as well like a lot if you want part two!

   

-

"Like that baby?" The scruffed man, Ben, muttered into the green eyed teen who groaned beneath his body. Gripping to the warmth of his skin as he felt the throbbing dick between his arse cheeks. 

"O-Oh y-yeah m-more more, Daddy please." Harry moaned into the man's shoulder as he felt his legs drop from pleasure, groaning louder as he felt those long warm fingers grip onto his thighs, pushing his legs apart and stretching them wide open, "H-Harder Daddy please!"  His voice was broken and mind was fuzzy as all he thought about was men, men, men and money money, money. 

-

You see here, Harry's literally the prettiest boy around, but he comes with a price. He's not a whore no, he doesn't sell himself, but instead catches interest on other built up men that could fuck him to next week, not only that but of course be his personal Daddy. Daddy as in 'fuck me so good' and a Daddy with a meaty wallet. Harry loves getting spoiled, spoiled with sex and riches.

He's had a lot of lovely Daddies and each were gorgeous men who knew Harry's weaknesses. Let's also remember Harry's got a lot of weaknesses and fucking him was every man's wet dream.

Then again there are those who don't care, but Harry manages his way to them with his charms.

-  
Ben moaned into Harry's neck as fingers yanked on his hair, he was going at full speed the bed shaking and hitting the wall. Pleasure drowning him as his cock thrusted in and out of Harry's heavenly hole. He was so tight so fucking tight even though he's been fucked over so many damn times. The curly haired boy pulled the man down to his chest, eyes fluttering close as he felt the man's stubble brush over his nipples and chest, mewling to the big cock that penetrated him. He felt so fucking good. 

"Oh -ah- Daddy yeah Oh OH right there!" He cried his eyes tearing at the edge as their skins brushed and burned against each other, his untouched leaking dick rubbing against Ben's stomach. Daddy made Harry feel so good so many Daddies loved Harry and Harry loved being their good baby.

"You're so fucking tight baby, haven't been playing with yourself?" He muttered, his stubble sending shivers down Harry's spine as it brushed his ear. 

Harry arched his back as he tossed his head to the side, gathering heavy breaths as he spoke, "N-No Daddy. I'm tight for you only. H-Harder please. Please Daddy please." He begged even though he was literally pressed into the mattress and headboard killing the walls, "B-Break me so good ohhhh." He moaned to the feeling of a wet tongue licking over his nipples and sucking the hardened nub between fine teeth. 

He was so fucking close but he wanted more. 

"Daddy Ben bought some presents for his baby, you think you want to show it off to all your other Daddies?" The man whispered biting into Harry's jaw and their hips clashed as the bed sheets all fell off onto the floor. 

"Y-Yeah. I love Daddy's presents." He moaned harder as he gripped and scratched down Ben's back, his blunt nails marking down the tan skin.

"Good. Cause Daddy loves seeing his baby be a fucking whore." He muttered quickly and then sealed his lips over Harry's lips licking into his mouth as he gave hard shuttering thrusts, their hips pressed together and Harry's dick pushed between their skins.

Harry pulled away as he screamed his orgasm, head tossed back and curls fanned out, "D-DADDY!" He cried their chests pushed together and the large body hovering over Harry's as Ben came deep within Harry's ass. 

They dropped, losing all feeling and looking right at each other with dirty smiles, "Mmmm you felt so good love." Ben praised slapping a hand over Harry's bum.

"Daddy." Harry whispered playfully, "So what'd you get me this time?"

"Harry." The man tsked, "It's always the prized goods you're after isn't it?"

Harry gave a small giggled his eyes closed as he pushed his forehead against Ben's, "Well babies love getting new toys." 

"Hm yeah sure, whatever. Anyway it's in a small box back at your room. You can go check it out tomorrow." He whispered, "Sleep now, we've got a business party to attend to tomorrow.

"Okay Daddyyyy."

"Shut it." Ben laughed though as he cuddled the warm sticky body into him.

-

Morning had arrived and the sun shined over the two sleeping bodies, cuddles up and faces brushed against each other. 

"Ungh-" Ben groaned as he wiped at his eyes, pulling away from the sleeping body. Harry was pretty when he slept, his eyes fluttered as he dreamt, chest slowly rising and falling with his lips slightly parted, and hair fanned out over the white pillows.

"Harry. Wake up." He pushed at Harry's shoulder laughing at the slight snore from his mouth, "Go take a look at your present I've got to get to work. Oh and by the way, get ready we've got a business party to get to." He said. Ben sighed getting up and off to get ready as Harry continued to stay asleep. He was fucked out and tired, but he'll get up of course and have a look at that present his Daddy Ben got. 

-

Harry was a lucky, lucky boy. He didn't expect to get such amazing treatment after he joined the music industry, working with clients. Helping Ben get more and more signed deals with hot and top leading industries and by help it means more like letting people have a little fun with Ben's Baby. 

Then again Harry has his choices, sometimes he'd fall into position and sometimes he wouldn't, but either way he was given gifts from each and every wonderful hot bodied Daddy he could ever have. They all wanted him and he wanted their cash and of course their top of the class cocks.

-

Harry wiped the tiredness from his eyes getting up to feel the instant sore as he dragged his bum off the bed and his lips edged up to a dirty smile as he felt his hole throb slightly, missing the feeling of something big and pulsating within him.

Seemed as though Ben had already left for work and the rooms were silent as Harry got up walking and searching his way back to his room. Curiosity hit him once more as he thought about the gift that was apparantly left for him.

He shuffled in eyes capturing the sight of a black box over his white sheeted bed, "Well." Harry muttered walking over and pulling the lid off.

He gasped to himself as he saw a set of black kinickers frilly with a bow over in the front and underneath were slutty stockings, "Of fucking course." His face went beet red as he felt the silky frills and netted cover, "Daddies are always dirty." He muttered to himself, but then again he really loved it. Actually these were one of many kinks that his Daddies all had, they'd even put him in dresses or crowns, sometimes tutus and even ballet dancing, or even those stripper costumes. 

Harry was the prettiest when he wore them and his Daddies were so proud.  He sighed and placed them away, Harry'll definately wear them underneath his clothes and hopefully be a surprise for any of the boy's taking him away tonight.

-

"Ready love?" asked Ben. He placed the tie over himself and giving a gentle chuckle as he felt Harry's hands brush over his to help with his tie, "Thanks baby." He muttered kissing behind Harry's ear and blew a bit wetness, feeling the delicate shudder of his body.

"Course Daddy." Harry giggled pulling away, "Oh and thanks for the gift, I really like it."

"Good, put it to use." Ben suggested, "Mr. Tomlinson's coming today and we really would like to pack a good deal on him," he grasped Harry's bum within his hand melding the flesh and squeezing, feeling the indentation of the black knickers underneath his black shorts, "Well someone's prepared." said Ben with an amused tone.

"Yep." Harry popped the 'p' pulling away to fix himself up. He had black shorts hugging into his bum and they barely covered his thighs with a white top, frilly at the collar and covered up with a tight black blazer and to finish it off, wearing a black bow on his collar. He looked really pretty and even had high heeled boots on. Pushing his hair a bit and combing throughly Harry asked, "So I've got to attract Mr. Tomlinson?" batting his eyes innocently for the added affect.

"Well course if he appeals to you." 

"Hmmm alright then." Harry flashed a bright smile, cocking his hips as he walked out the door, "Let's go then."

-

Harry of course had his little outfit on for a reason, actually he was being the party's little "maid", occasionally getting slapped across the bum while passing out drinks. Mr. Tomlinson hadn't even appeared yet and Harry was getting kind of impatient. He was really curious to see how he looked like and couldn't help but pout childishly as he looked out the entrance, where is he? 

-

"Mr. Tomlinson, you do realise this industry is pretty big. We should go to the party." One of Louis' attendants had said as he grasped into Louis' coat.

"Yeah yeah whatever." He brushed his hand over his shirt, fixing himself in his clothes, "I'm set let's go."

-

Now here we have is a man with strong words and a bold personality, his name of course is well known, Louis Tomlinson. A great leader within music industries. A singer, producer, and director within his works and others. Louis Tomlinson, his name could be heard throughout the globe with fervor and excitement. He was a bright, talented, and a very handsome man. His words are shown everywhere yet he loved keeping his looks and charms away from magazines, which explains the extreme surprised looks on those who've just seen Mr. Tomlinson. He doesn't like the vast amount of attention over him, simple and rich was what he liked and had a distate for those who actually thought claiming his attention would work. It happened many times really and spatted at the pitful tries and failures these people conjured. 

-

"Daddy-y." Harry whined as he poked up at Liam who picked at the ends of his shorts nudging his fingers in through to feel at the hidden skin, "That tickles!"

Harry was pretty much bored of waiting for Mr. Tomlinson and shrugged it off as he went over to a group of business men cussing and playing about formally: Liam, Niall, and Zayn. Harry decided to go ahead and maybe offer some drinks to them. They were all lively and lovely boys great with personality and work and of course a great play for Harry within the sheets. 

"Come on love let's have some fun." Liam mumbled against his ear nipping at the free curl. He took the tray and placed it on the table as he let his hands trail the soft thighs and up to his bum, giving it a small squeeze.

"Someone's naughty." Harry giggled, biting onto a finger as he looked up with his long lashes.

"Ahem." The two were cut off to see a man just a tad shorter than them standing besides Zayn and Niall, "Um uh wow hi. Has anyone seen Ben maybe?"

Liam pulled away blushing pulling at the end of his blazer, Harry though he gasped as he took in the glorious sight of what must be Mr. Tomlinson. His dazzling blue eyes and perfect cheeks, defined to be professional and intimidating. A blush crept over to Harry's cheeks as he felt exposed suddenly, yet a wave of excitement fled through him cause Daddy Ben said he needed Mr. Tomlinson to partner up and maybe he'd like some of that Tomlindick.

"Oh um yes!" Harry pipped up licking his lips seductively and twirled a curl behind his ear. This was going to be fun really, he walked forward, his shorts sheering against his hips as he stretched a bit smiling, "Would you like me to take you to him?"

Louis stared at the monstrosity before him. When he walked in he hadn't expected to see one of the top business industry owners playing around with the maid, who had some pretty fucking tight short shorts on. He hadn't even expected to see such bravery of the kid to actually try and come at him so fast. Typical whores. 

Louis shook his head, "Um that really isn't needed actually, just tell me where and I'll go find him." 

Harry was surprised to be honest, he hadn't expected Mr. Tomlinson to be so- so- unfazed by him. Actually this made him slightly upset that he didn't feel the crawl of eyes over him, "Well. It would be easier if I took you. It's hard to get around here." mumbled Harry, "Come on."

He tried taking a grab at Louis's wrist who pulled away, "No need to touch me thanks." He muttered. Harry blinked away the utter offense from his eyes as he led the way, "Whatever."

"Daddy Ben!" He called out, "Daddy!" The two were walking through the upper halls of the home when Louis stopped.

"Daddy Ben? He's your father? Aren't you his maid?" Louis scoffed. What kind of maid calls their fucking boss 'Daddy' unless...

"Well Mr. Tomlinson, first of all I'm not a ma-"

"Then what's with the costume?"

"Let me finish! I'm not a legit maid, One of my other Daddies, Daddy Zayn, bought me this maid dress to wear when we have parties. You see, I'm a lovely prize for Daddy Ben and he loves his baby- me- very much." He added a wink to show a hint of what he meant by 'loves his baby'.

Louis stood blinking in surprise, contorting his face to a grimace, "So you're a personal whore?"

Harry gasped, hands fisting. Louis was more difficult than he thought and- "Don't call me a whore! I'm not a whore!" He yelled, "I'm just good at pleasing people!" He muttered.

"Oh shut up. People like you are extreme for attention and sex, " he stopped himself as he looked up to the glaring teen, "Look- god just take me to Ben and I'd like to talk to him and maybe leave." 

Harry stood there nodding, he was surprised. Usually it only took a few twirls and whispers and winks to get dragged into a room and get fucked all over the walls and floors. So what in fuck's name was this guy's problem? He clenched his hands as he turned and walked over with Louis following behind. 

Cocking his hips as he walked and letting the sound of his heeled boots fill the halls as he knocked the white door of Ben's office, "Daddy? Mr. Tomlinson is here." He muttered.

"Bring him in." He said. 

Harry shrugged opening the door, "Okay Tomlinson you can go."

Louis smiled tightly, "Alright-"

"Harry, baby you come too." Ben called, beckoning him in, "Come on."

Louis stared feeling a weird sense of 'okay run while you fucking can' , but brushed it off as he followed after Harry who immediately went over to sit within Ben's lap on a black leathery chair by a large desk.

Louis tried ignoring the weird dirty smirk over Harry's lips as he took a seat across from the pair, "Alright, Ben lovely to meet you."

Ben smiled holding out a hand, "And you."

-

The two discussed a few of their rates and of course every other talk about teaming up and the benefits of it. Sometimes Harry being the little shit who wiggles his ass too much, sometimes getting pet like smacks on his hips to make him stop. All while Ben casually talked as Harry's lips pressed to his neck or vice versa.

Okay what in fuck's name is wrong with that kid.

Louis watched Harry become a complete slutty creature as they talked. Was this a normal thing? He was so confused and maybe either disturbed- or turned on- as he watched.

"Now Tomlinson. I must say I'm sorry." Ben began. His hands seemingly to have disappeared from the table.

"Sorry?" Louis asked, "for what?" 

"Well-" Ben's hands slid up Harry's sides as he hiked the shirt up a bit, his torso showing, "My little Harry was a bit naughty as we spoke."

"I'm sorry Daddy." Harry mumbled innocently, "Is Daddy upset?" He looked up, his greens eyes bright and hands grasping at the man's neck.

Ben chuckled as he looked directly to Louis who sat with wide eyes open, "I apologize Louis, I myself am not mad at my baby, but you may have been. Hopefully-" 

Suddenly a sound of elbow hitting the table and a hitched shuttery breath leaving Harry's lips was heard. His back quickly arching as his head was pressed back into Ben's shoulder, lips quivering as he moaned. His top was stretched over as he arched, stomach appearing and his legs suddenly split wide open.

"D-Daddy!" Harry moaned. 

Well that explains where those hands went, Louis thought. Shit fuck what was he thinking?!  
   
"Hopefully," Ben continued with a grin, "His actions aren't causing you to think differently." 

"Uh- um- I-I," Louis was fucking stuttering as he shifted in his seat a bit, watching Harry moan and fucking arch all while Ben's tone was normal and casual. As if him grasping and groping Harry's cock was all just normal work of the day, "I guess- is our deal like settled?" Fuck he needed to pull his shit together, coughing a bit he regained his confidence, "Okay. It seems as though. You're a tad busy with your toy." Okay maybe that was a bit harsh, "We can discuss this later?" He suggested.

Harry sat within Ben's lap literally letting himself go and here he was being called a fucking 'toy' he stopped moving all together feeling a twitch to his nose and a teary layer over his eyes, "What!?" He exclaimed. Ben rubbed his arms immediately knowing his baby was angered, "What did you just fucking call me?!"

Louis smirked as he stood to his feet as if to leave, "A toy? Have you not heard me earlier?"

Ben was surprised to hear the confidence of Louis and the heated anger radiating from Harry, "Baby calm-"

Harry shook his head, "I'm not a toy or a whore. I just like making my Daddies happy and they get me nice things." Harry muttered.

Louis chuckled though as if confused, but rolled his eyes nevertheless, "Isn't that what whores do?"

Harry gasped and Ben sighed, "Mr. Tomlinson, maybe it's best if we discussed this later." He muttered.

Louis nodded already walking off, but before he left he stood by the door and chuckled, "So these are the games you play with other owners. Letting them have a taste lf your wet whore? Well Ben I'm not the type who falls for cheap games like that. Let him go and charm the whole lower hall of men, but not me." With that Louis walked off leaving an amused Ben and angered Harry.

"How fucking rude of that man!" Harry screamed. He got up, groaning to the knickers brushing his cock as he got up to his feet, his bulge prominent through his black shorts.

"I'll be back." Harry muttered, scurrying off after Louis. Ben chuckled to how cute Harry's bum looked held within those shorts.

-

Louis sighed a bit and pushed his hair back slightly as he yawned. This day was a bit weirder than any other and most awkward of them all. Flashes of that boy moaning and- "Fuck." He muttered to himself as he went through the crowds trying to find the exit.

-

Harry stomped out through the halls, "Where is that bastard." He wouldn't lie, he was fucking hurt that Louis said that to him. Harry was treasured not used, they gave him things everything Harry would ever want and he just returned to love to them.   
Looking over heads and sometimes getting distracted by small touched across his hips and torso he hurried to see the quiffed up short man who walked off towards the exit.

"Louis!" He called out. Harry ran, hurrying towards Louis who stopped to see the maiden slut running after him.

"What is it now?!" asked Louis.

Harry took breaths, his chest rising and falling as he gathered his breathing. Maybe Louis was letting his eyes travel a bit as he watched the boy wiping at his face, "W-Why?"

"What? Why what?" 

"Why am I- am I not appealing enough?" Harry asked. 

Louis rolled his eyes, "Just drop it will ya? Really? Coming here to ask why I don't want to fuck you? Is that it?"

Harry shook his head, falling forward into Louis, "N-No I just- Daddy Ben always told me I was pretty and-"

Louis's breath hitched to the sudden look over Harry's face, so innocent but- he was so- so- Louis was fucked.

"I thought," Harry continued letting his one leg slowly rub against Louis's as he let their hips touch, "Maybe Daddy Ben would let me play with you? Just because I play with Daddy's friends doesn't mean I can't choose who and you-" he grasped Louis's shirt collar, grasping frimly slowly and painfully slowly leaned in towards Louis's lips letting them brush against each other as he spoke, "Look like a really big Daddy down there."   
Quickly as he said those words he grasped Louis's crotch and mewled to the size and hardness within his hand, "Please Daddy Louis? Let me play?" He begged, "Please? So big and- and hard. I love playing with hard things." 

Louis fucking lost it. He didn't care if people were looking or were glaring as he hitched Harry over his back and rushed towards the nearest guest room. Fuck fuck fuck he was so turned on he forgot the shit he just said and felt his dick pulsate within his trousers, "You're asking for a lot to be honest."

"Oh my god." Harry blushed though his crotch pressing onto Louis's chest as he was pushed over his shoulder, "Oh god!"

He squealed as he felt himself being carried off and watched his other Daddies glare with jealousy, but of course he blew a small kiss to those who saw him. 

"What will you even do? Be a better Daddy than Ben? He's always been my favorite and he spoiled me the most." Harry whispered and his voice dropped as he saw the crowds of people soon fade away, "Sometimes he'll even spoil me with his cock."

Louis moaned nearly tripping over as he walked a few more feet opening the stupid fucking door and kicking it back closed then tossed Harry's light tall body onto the mattress. He pulled on his collar and tie as he growled, "Well? You're pretty fucking good at making me want to ravish you," he muttered, "Never felt this way in my fucking life." Twisting his neck to the side as he grinned, "I'll make you scream your new Daddy's name so loud, everyone's going to know who'll be spoiling you now.

Harry giggled propping onto his elbows and tossing his head back so it hung down with legs crossed over the other, "I'd like to see you- oh fuck!"

Louis had his clothes already tossed to the side and his body was pressed against Harry, pushing him down and quickly began to tug on the white top, "I'll fucking show you. Fuck made me so hard. My cock's gonna destroy your white boy ass."

Harry laughed as he fell onto the bed flat feeling soft hands pull on his white top, pushing it up, "O-Oh!" He moaned eyes fluttering shut as he felt lips pepper over his belly button, trailing up and up as the shirt was pulled off, "Oh- oh Louis p-please."

"Ah- ah no, call me Daddy love." Louis whispered then continued to pressure his wet warm tongue against his hard nipples. Playing with it within his lips and sucking as his hands scratched Harry's sides. The white top covering Harry's blushing face as he panted. Louis's lips were so soft against his chest and his stomach felt the warmth shudder as his cock hardened. "D-Daddy please." He whimpered reaching out with grabby hands. "P-please y-your tongue feels so good."

"Does it now?" Inquired Louis, "would you maybe want it some where more-" his thumb pressed over Harry's clothed hole, "pleasurable?"

Harry's hips jolted up as he nodded, "Y-Yeah please your tongue Daddy. Lick me good. Please. Daddy Ben always licked my hole. Please will you do too? Please. Fuck me with your tongue. I-I want your wet tongue in my hole please!" Harry whined as he tossed his head to the side, curls fanned out in all directions.

Louis chuckled as he licked and bit Harry's nipples once more, the nub already so hard as he bit and pulled. Harry hissed to the air hitting against his now wet and saliva slicked chest. His hands grasped at Harry's waist band pulling the shorts down and gasped at the sudden sight.

"Harry? Are these- are these women underwear?" He asked amused.

Harry blushed stuttering a bit, feeling exposed as his legs were pushed apart and constricted with the black knickers at his legs, "Daddy sometimes like playing naughty games with me." Harry whispered.

"Oh? Like?" Louis lowered himself between Harry's thighs sucking on the white skin of his inner thigh, face gently brushing Harry's cock, "What naughty games does baby play?"

"Ungh- oh- uh- s-sometimes Daddy would tie me up and I-I'd be wearing pretty panties. He'd lick me everywhere and g-get me really wet down there too. L-Last time he- ungh- he fucked me in pink panties and my other Daddies watched. T-Then when it was over they s-showered me down with their sugar."

Louis's eyes widened as he chuckled, "So you're a cumslut hm?" 

"Y-Yeah." Harry groaned thrusting his hips up, "Do something Daddy!" 

Louis smiled to the broken sounds of Harry's voice ringing in his ears, maybe letting himself go wasn't such a bad idea actually. Harry literally purred to the feeling of Louis's face pressing over his cock, precum playing over his cheeks.

"D-Daddy please f-fingers! Fingers p-please stretch me really good." whined Harry, rutting his hips towards Louis's.

"Patience love." Louis mumbled.  
   
Harry moaned feeling his body go pliant to Louis's demands. Louis rose a bit letting his breath linger over his cock. The scent of Harry flooding his mind. His lips puckered as he pushed Harry's ass up and stretched the pale skin within his hands his mouth watering to Harry's hole displayed before him. Tongue clicking in his mouth as he stuck it out, lapping and prodding it over his hole.

"Ungh! M-more harder Daddy."  Harry moaned at the instant contact of wetness over his hole. Louis played and pointed his tongue as he continued to eat Harry out occasionally moaning to add an affect of vibrations that got Harry squirming in pleasure. His cock was tall and hard in front of Louis's face and he chuckled as he took a grasp of Harry's cock, pulling and jerking at the throbbing warmth-

"O-oh! Oh god- oh oh more more MORE more!" Harry screamed his hips humping the air as the warmth of his stomach squirted pre cum. Bed sheets ruffling and mattress bouncing as he twisted and turned his bottom half.

"Daddy- Daddy Louis has the best tongue. Please please give baby Harry your sugar. Please. My face, my hole, my mouth, everywhere." Harry gave constant moaned responses with random desires, "please!" 

Louis smiled lifting away and watched his saliva dribble from Harry's hole, "Look so gorgeous love really. Such a shame that these-" he twirled the knickers that were now off on his fingers, "Are going to get stained." Before Harry could ask his mouth was pushed open and the area wet with pre cum was pushed over his tongue. 

"Nghhhhhhh." Harry moaned to the taste of himself and the silky knickers within his lips. None of his Daddies tried that before and fuck did this feel dirty.  His arms were sprawled to the side feeling useless as his legs were soon being pushed to his chest.

"Gonna fuck your pretty hole so good baby," he played with Harry's curls pushing them behind his ear as he leaned and kissed Harry's forehead, "Look so pretty. Like yourself on your tongue? You do taste good baby. So good. Fuck no wonder why you've got so many Daddies. You're such a wet pussy for everyone aren't you. -ngh- yes." Louis whispered into Harry's ear who took heavy breaths through his nose, sweat slicked over his body as the heat of sex urged on and the taste of himself still eminent over his tongue. Fuck he was getting dizzy over how good this felt.  
   
Louis moaned and quickly grabbed for prep, lubing his cock heavily  and Harry's eyes were wide to the beautiful thickness that will most definitely be up his ass, "Mmmm- ngh mmmm!" 

Louis chuckled to Harry's constant moans oh he fucking wanted it alright. So fucking bad. He loved knowing he had cock up his ass everytime he was fucked and felt it for weeks when he wore tight jeans or ruffled skirts and of course booty shorts. Hissing when men touched at his ass at parties and offices. Fuck he wanted to feel Mr. Tomlinson's cock for months.

"Shh Baby almost." Finishing his lubrication he proceeded to split Harry's legs open, sprawled wide and Harry tried harder to get his ass in a pretty display, he loved looking at his Daddies' faces when he was fucked to oblivion. Thrusting to the air for notice, his cock bounced and Louis moaned as he continued to lead his cock in, the head nudging and fuck fuck Harry gargled into the panties as his eyes shut and body drifted heavenly. Feeling the thick head push right in-

"Oh my fucking god how the fuck are you so fucking tight oh fuck," Louis threw profanities as he buried himself deep into Harry and all did was moan continuously to each and every push into his ass.

Louis quickly removed the panties from Harry's lips and pressured his own over Harry's licking into his mouth, it was sloppy but so fucking dirty in such a good way, the tastes of each other ravished as they kissed, he continued to spread Harry's legs thrusts going fast and bed creaking and rocking as they fucked Harry's curls literally bouncing as he was pummeled into the mattress.

"D-oh oh fuck Daddy p-please harder. Want to fee-l you so much." Harry groaned maniacally as Louis touched his intimate areas already spoiled multiple times. Harry thirsted for rich men and fuck Louis was special and he may have been a fucking challenge, but here he was being fucked to heaven.

The thrusts continued, hairpulling, constant cries and moans from Harry, Louis grunting to Harry's tightness, Harry whimpering as the cock throbbed inside him. The mattress shook non-stop as Louis went full on.

"D-Daddy Louis?" Harry squeaked. He was close fuck his cock wanted to squirt that cum out so bad, "I-I'm close."

Louis chuckled nodding as he whispered, "Go on baby, let Daddy know how sweet his baby is." 

Harry's head was tossed back as he screamed 'Daddy Louis'  echoes of his voice over the walls as his hips stopped and spurted his load. Stickiness blessing both and Louis following with the shuttering of hips and cumming deep within Harry's ass, some spurting out of Harry's hole.

They stopped and dropped over breathing really hard as Louis drifted his fingers and trailed them over Harry's chest, scooping his cum and tracing it over Harry's lips, "Come on baby say -ah-" and Harry giggled opening up and letting Louis's fingers slosh within his mouth, sucking his dirty fingers mixed with both of their release.

The two drifted to sleep snuggled in together with Harry nuzzling into Louis's neck.

-  
Next Morning:

"Ben, we have a deal." With that contracts were signed and dirty laughs were shared as Harry stood by the entrance in nothing but his knickers and stockings, a finger innocently placed over his lip as he bit onto the skin and cocked his hips to the side with legs bent in princess form, standing like the dainty baby he is.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah i know awful but please feedback!


End file.
